Thea
, Thite; Tate (fan translation) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Juno (Sister) Shanna (Sister) |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 10B: Caught in the Middle or Chapter 11A: The Hero of the Western Isles |class =Pegasus Knight |mirage = |voiceby =Kayli Mills |jap_voiceby =Kazusa Murai }} Thea is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is the middle sister of Juno and Shanna and the commander of a group of Ilian Pegasus Knights. She makes a brief cameo appearance in chapter 17 of the Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Profile As the poor in Ilia have no choice but to turn to becoming mercenaries to live, the policy that Illian mercenaries should never question their employer was embedded in Thea from her hometown. When her group was employed by the Kingdom of Etruria to work with Klein against the United Lycian Army headed by Roy, she followed suit when Klein joined their ranks. After the war, she becomes the new flightleader. Personality Even though her contract expired when she joined the United Lycian Army, she desired to stay with Klein as much as she could due to strong feelings toward him. While she displays the abilities of a masterful leader, she is awkward when it comes to love. A stern, dutiful middle sister, Thea has problems at expressing affection through words, to the chagrin of her younger sister and love interests, and easily becomes embarrassed. She is also very protective of her younger and older sisters, going out of her way to make sure they are happy, as she tries to pat the former's head after upsetting her in their B support, and personally arranged the latter's wedding and worries about both her and her baby. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Base Stats Normal Mode= |-|Hard Mode= Promotion Gains E +1 }} Growth Rates |60% |40% |45% |55% |40% |15% |20% |} Supports *Klein *Alen *Shanna *Juno *Zelot Overall Thea has a variety of pros and cons compared to her younger sister Shanna. She has higher constitution and more well rounded stats in Normal and Hard Mode because of her stat bonuses and a larger focus on offense. However, it is noticeable that compared to Shanna, Thea has almost identical base stats on Normal Mode, despite being 7 levels higher and at least 8 chapters later. Even on Hard Mode, these sub-par bases can still cripple her with hard mode bonuses as her crutch. The biggest issue is giving her experience, as she joins somewhat underleveled for the point she joins in the game at a point that has an abundance of axe users (You can however make her injure the priests at the boss and have them keep healing each other until their physic staff breaks) and could potentially be somewhat behind Shanna in terms of stats and levels. However, if trained until promotion, she'll often have very high stats in strength, skill and speed with average HP, and as per usual with Pegasus Knights, poor defense but decent resistance. All in all, Thea joins notably weak, but can become a great flier once trained. Fire Emblem Heroes ;Stormy Flier :''The second of three sisters who are Pegasus Knights of Ilia. She is talented and sincere, but she can be lacking in flexibility. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Vanguard+ Glowing Ember }} Skills Ending ; Thea - Rider of the Winds (疾風の天馬騎士 Shippū no tenma kishi) : "Thea returned to Ilia, where she worked to reunite the divided Pegasus Knights. Her diligent work and leadership paid off, and the Ilian Pegasus Knights gradually regained their former glory." Quotes ''Heroes'' :Thea/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Thea is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology '''Thea' is the Anglicized spelling of Theia, the Titan of sight and "the shining light of the clear blue sky". Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Thea won 12th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to generally favor her for her shy and nervous nature despite her seemingly serious and tough front. *During the planning stages of The Binding Blade, Thea may have been originally planned to be Lilina's cousin. If this was the case, whether Thea was intended to be Orun's daughter, or if there was some other explanation regarding the genealogy that would have made them cousins is left unclear. Especially due to the fact that this detail might have been changed by a decision to make Thea one of the game's Pegasus sisters. *Thea is one of the few units (if not the only) who can be an enemy, ally and playable unit all in the same chapter, if she speaks to Shanna then Klein. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters